jaylitmus_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20160806023627
Hello Jay, it's me, the Roman Reigns wrestling fan. I've been busy watching some wrestling lately (especially with that Brand Split) and I must confess, Roman screwed up with that whole wellness policy violation. Oh well, Triple H had a long losing streak after he got in trouble for breaking character in 1996 and managed to rebound from that. I'm sure Roman will rebound from his current punishment and hopefully get a heel turn that he so desperately needs...though I'm not holding my breath. But enough about that it's time to talk about music! I really love the new Los Santos Rock Radio...even moreso than the first one! The only real problem was replacing Fleetwood Mac with Deacon Blue. I would have just done a 17 song lineup (your K-DST compilation only had 16) instead as I'm not a fan of replacing songs that get country block since your replacement for Fleetwood Mac was so good that I would have included Deacon Blue in between Fleetwood Mac and Supertramp (the Deacon Blue song to me was a better match with Supertramp than Fleetwood Mac anyway) and make it a 21 song lineup instead. But that's just my opinion...a very minor one. So I hear you're making a Radio Mirror Park huh? Sounds great. Looking forward to it. And perhaps once you are done making it, maybe you can look into my "Shadow of the Hammerhead" proposal from April 2015. I've been thinking about how you want some more lesser songs on there so I've come up with a revised "Shadow of the Hammerhead" that is now a 15 song lineup that might suit your requirements better. 1. Bonnie Tyler and Mike Oldfield - Islands 2. Mike and the Mechanics - Taken In 3. Genesis - Home By The Sea 4. Olivia Newton-John - Make A Move On Me 5. Taylor Dayne - Heart Of Stone 6. Pamala Stanley - If Looks Could Kill 7. Paul Simon - You Can Call Me Al 8. Donna Summer - Hot Stuff 9. Billy Idol - Flesh For Fantasy 10. The Power Station - Communication 11. Pat Benatar - You Better Run 12. Laura Branigan - Silver Dreams 13. Rick Astley - It Would Take a Strong Strong Man 14. Arcadia - The Flame 15. Regina Richards - Beat Of Love I also made sure that these songs aren't victims of that horrible country blocker, at least in America (don't know about your country and the others). If you agree to make this, I would like to have these songs in the order I have them listed in. Also, when posting this on Youtube I would like you not to include DJ chatter and commercials from the GTA games, not that it matters since there is no GTA station called "Shadow of the Hammerhead" anyway. Also, when a song plays, it would be nice to have a picture of the album/artist of the song that's playing right now if possible. Otherwise, I'll be fine with a picture of Mega Man X6's Metal Shark Player throughout the compilation. Bonus points if you can make Metal Shark Player's picture a silhouette to match the name of the compilation. Take as much time as you need. I've waited this long, I can wait a bit longer. Also, I just want to say that I love the GQ song Shake, and since you're known for bringing back songs you already did on future compilations, I would love to see that song again on perhaps a Bounce FM or Space 103.2 if you're interested. Thanks again Jay! -Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody! PS - Three of the songs from your Lowdown compilation on this Wikia have question marks instead of the song title and artist. Just giving you a heads up.